


The Lodge

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron has booked a night away for him and Robert, but how will the night end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lodge

**Author's Note:**

> Right now the fandoms feels are all over the place and I really wanted to get this up before last nights reveal, oh well. So this is what I wanted to happen in Wed 22nd July episode, it starts to change about halfway through that episode. Let me know what you think - tumblr starkidsarah

Aaron heard the revving before he saw the car and he knew his date had arrived.

He lent on the porch of the lodge he had arranged for him and Robert, drinking a beer to calm his nerves. He had wanted to get their early just to make sure everything was to Roberts high standards. He watched closely as Robert climbed out of his latest sports car, he moved with such grace it was like watching an angel.

“Nice motor.” Aaron commented.

“Yeah? Well if you’re lucky I might let ya have a go in it later.”

“Thought you were never gonna show up,” Aaron said finishing off his beer before he picked up the rest of the four pack at his feet.

Robert looked at him, properly for the first time and saw the worry in his eyes.

“I had to show my face at the convention, get a few numbers.”

“Yeah well I’m not really interested in that.” Aaron replied.

“Just sorting out my cover story.”

“You don’t have to go back though do ya?” Aaron panicked.

“Nope I’m all yours.” Robert smiled as he opened the door to their very own private lodge.

Aaron smiled back at him before following him inside. This was the first time Aaron had made arrangements for them and he was a little nervous about how Robert would react to what he had planned.

“You know what, I like it, good shout.” Robert called back to Aaron as he looked around.

It was like a weight had been lifted off Aarons shoulders and he could finally relax. He took a seat on the sofa and watched Robert survey their surroundings.

“Not bad this.” Robert said with pride in his voice.

“Yeah it will do.”

“Why don’t you go get the bags and ill crack some beers,” Aaron continued saying to Robert as he comes to sit on the sofa arm next to him, his hand finding its way around Aarons neck, tickling him with his fingers.

“Why, are you in charge today?” Robert asked.

“Why, have you got a problem with that?”

“No, definitely not.” Robert laughed as he left to retrieve his overnight bag.

Robert was proud of Aaron. It was the first time Aaron had showed any interest in arranging something for them and Robert couldn’t be happier. It was hard to give up the control he was so used to but he trusted Aaron, and looking at their surrounding as he headed to the car he was right to, this place was perfect. Secluded. It was just them. They needed this. He needed this. He needed Aaron. Robert knew he had a choice to make, and he was hoping that spending some time with Aaron, away from everything else, would help him make that choice.

Making his way back inside he noticed that Aaron was still a little quiet, so he made conversation about his new car. He didn’t really car much about the specifics of the machines as long as they looked good he was happy, but he knew that cars were Aarons passion so he learned as much as he could, just to impress him.

“I love that car."

"It’s the best thing I’ve ever owned,” he continued, grabbing a beer and taking a swig before he carried on.

“V8 engine, nought to 60 in about six seconds, I know all the stats.”

“This doing anything for you? Talking your language, not exactly easy.”

Robert took a seat next to Aaron on the sofa, their thighs touched, sending a shiver down his spine, but Aaron was still quiet.

“Are you even in the room?”

He asked really worried now.

Aaron had listened to Robert talk about his car and he knew that Robert had a choice to make and it was things like the car and the house and the money that kept him with her. He tried to push those thoughts out of his mind but he couldn’t help thinking about Paddy and what he would make of their secret rendezvous.

“Yeah just wondering what Paddy would say if he saw us here.”

“Can we not talk about him, it’s a bit off putting.” Robert replied, wondering why Aaron was bringing him into this.

“We need to keep it a secret this time.” Aaron told Robert.

“Well I don’t have a problem with that, it’s you that likes to talk.” Robert said with a bit more malice then he intended.

It was Aaron after all that had given him the ultimatum, not directly but it was him all the same.

“Yeah alright but what happens if someone else finds out or sees us.” Aaron asked, he knew what Robert was capable of.

“What out here?”

“No when we get back.”

“We’ll make sure they don’t.”

“But if they do, are you gonna find a way to shut them up.” Aaron asked they question he wasn’t sure he wanted to know this answer to.

“What are you doing?” Robert questioned.

“Just talking.”

“Well…..” Robert said setting his beer down,

“I prefer it better when you don’t.”

He pushed Aaron down to lay flat on the sofa, pinning his arms above his head before straddling his waist.

“Looks like I’m in charge now.”

He leaned in and kissed Aarons neck, causing Aaron to moan from the contact. This is not how Aaron wanted the night to go. Aaron decided not to worry about anyone else and focus on the reason they were there. He put his plan into action.

“Oh, I’ve missed this,” Robert breathed into Aarons neck.

“That’s more like it,” he added but before he could carry on Aaron pushed Robert off.

“Erm I’m in charge today remember.”

Aaron pushed Robert back into a seated position on the sofa and straddled him, pinning his arms by his side.

“Now where were we? That’s right, you said you missed this? What this are you referring to?” Aaron asked Robert, a cheeky smile on his face.

“Let me go and I’ll show you.” Robert smirked.

“Tut tut, nope that will never do.” Aaron laughed.

He stood up from Roberts lap and pulled him to his feet.

“Aaron?” Robert asked cautiously.

“Yes Robert.”

“Where are you taking me?”

“You’ll see.” Aaron winked at Robert before taking his hand.

Aaron led Robert down the small entrance way to the lodge towards the bedroom. As soon as they arrived, he turned around and shoved Robert down on the bed and ordered him to strip, which he eagerly obliged to.

Whilst Robert was getting undressed Aaron took hold of the bathrobe that had been left out on the bed and fumbled with it removing the white cord.

When Robert had undressed, he sat back down on the bed and eyed the cord in Aarons hand,

“And what are you gonna do with that?” Aaron blushed at Roberts accusing tone but it was his turn to take charge.

“I’m in charge, remember?”

With the cord in hand he moved in between Roberts open thighs and leaned in for a kiss. Roberts hands automatically found Aarons waist, and he started to pull his jumper out of his waistband, he wanted Aaron naked as well.

Aaron laughed at Roberts attempts to undress him, batting his hands away he laughed,

“Not today,” and climbed onto his lap, placing his hand on Roberts torso he pushed him back so he was lying flat on the bed.

“Today it’s going to be like this.”

He leaned in and kissed Robert again, exploring his mouth with his tongue. He ran his hands down Roberts arms, starting at his shoulders and moved down, making Robert moan into his mouth. When Aarons hands reached Roberts wrists he stopped the kiss abruptly and with a determined look in his eye, took hold of Roberts wrists and pinned them above his head. He shuffled up to straddle Roberts stomach which caused Robert to huff from his weight,

“Watch it.” Aaron said,

“Or I’ll make it even tighter.”

Robert was shocked, it had been a while since he had given up control so easily to Aaron, but he couldn’t help be turned on by the idea.

Aaron tied the cord from the bathrobe loosely around Roberts wrists. He knew Robert was excited, he could feel it pressing against the underside of his jeans. He smiled down at Robert, he was going to enjoy this.

He got up off the bed, leaving Robert bound and naked and admired the view. Just looking at him made Aarons mouth water, he wanted to kiss every freckle on his perfect skin but he would have to wait.

"What to do with you?” Aaron asked, before walking out of the room chuckling to himself.

“Aaron, you can’t leave me like this!” Robert exclaimed as Aaron left the room.

Aaron returned a moment later with a fresh, cold bottle of beer. He placed the beer on the nightstand and removed his jumper.

Robert couldn't help the smile on his face as he finally saw Aarons sculpted chest, it had been a while. His eyes travelled down and made a mental note of the number of scars across his stomach. He often did this after they had a span of time apart. To his relief there was the same number as the last time he saw Aaron and that thought made his smile grow even wider.

“What are you smirking at?” Aaron asked.

“I’ve missed this.”

“What?”

“You….. I’ve missed you.”

“You already said.” Aaron replied sadly, shaking his head.

Aaron hated when Robert said things like that. He wished every day could be like this but Robert still hadn’t chosen and Aaron was getting a little sick of it. But they had tonight and that would have to be enough for now.

Robert knew what he has said had upset Aaron, he tried to get the mood back to where it was before he opened his big mouth.

“So what are you going to do to me?” Robert teased.

Aarons head snapped back to Robert, the grin back on his face.

“Well………” he said picking up the beer.

He climbed back onto the bed and straddled Roberts waist again. He poured the cool liquid onto Roberts chest causing him to cry out from the new sensation. Smiling at Roberts reaction he bent over and lapped up the liquid, sucking Roberts skin into his mouth. When Aaron had lapped up most of the beer he crawled up Roberts chest and kissed him, his mouth opening, allowing the beer to flow onto Roberts awaiting tongue.

“You’ve learnt some new tricks.”

Robert smirked after he swallowed what Aaron was offering.

Aaron blushed.

“Hey, don’t be ashamed,” he motioned to his hard cock with his head,

“I like it,” he smiled.

Aaron looked at Robert and the intensity of his desire for him made his heart swell. He’d missed this too.

“Well tonight Robert, I’m fucking that sweet arse of yours.”

Moving to lay at Roberts side Aarons hands glided down the blonde mans chest, past his hips, pausing momentarily to caress his hard cock before moving on to fondle his balls.

Roberts breath hitched as Aarons hand took hold of him and he couldn’t help the disappointed sigh that escaped his lips as Aarons hands continued to travel further.

Aaron crooked his forefinger underneath Roberts balls lightly touching the sensitive skin, bending his finger slightly as he started to tickle Roberts perineum before sliding his finger further down until he found Roberts hole. He slowly circled it with the tip of his finger causing Robert to writhe next to him.

“So you want this as much as I do,” Aaron coaxed.

“I’ll take you anyway I can get you.” Robert replied, a little breathless.

“Let me in then,” Aaron laughed.

“Hey, I’m tied up here remember, it’s taking me a while to relax.”

“How about we make this more interesting?” Aaron suggested.

“Turn over.” Aaron demanded. Robert loved this Aaron, strong, determined.

He struggled with his hands but managed to roll over onto his stomach.

Once Robert was laid on his front Aaron continued with his demands.

“Lift up a little for me.”

Robert obediently raised onto all fours, lifting his arse into the air.

“That’s it, arse up and head down. Now that’s a nice view.”

Robert should feel ashamed, but all he felt was Aarons desire. It was like Aarons words had a direct line to his cock because with each demand his cock pulsated, getting harder, leaking precum all over his stomach. Robert wanted more of this Aaron.

Aaron left Robert with his arse in the air as he removed the rest of his clothes and grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand. He returned to the bed and cupped Roberts firm cheeks, groping them lustfully before parting them, eager to please his man. Robert had started to sweat and a trickle ran down from his backbone down into his crack, Aaron followed the trail with his tongue, savouring the salty taste.

Roberts cock became to twitch as he felt the warm wet sensation of Aarons tongue delve into his crack. Robert realised that Aaron was about to rim him, and almost as good as the soft wet sensation of this lovers tongue was the pleasurable itchy tickle of his scruff on a part of his body that was saved just for Aaron, was even better. Robert whimpered with desire as Aaron dove his tongue into his awaiting hole.

Aaron firmly spread Roberts cheeks wider allowing him greater access to the one place on Roberts body that he had sole claim over.

Robert felt the warm slick sensation of Aarons finger soothing the lube onto his hole, and the reassuring weight of his hand on his lower back.

“Relax for me baby.” Aaron coached.

Robert smiled at Aarons affectionate name calling and willed himself to loosen up.

Aaron rubbed his lube soaked finger against Roberts puckered skin before slowly entering him. Robert gasped as the sudden intrusion but the shock soon turned to pleasure as Aaron fought past his tight ring of muscle.

Aaron laid onto Roberts back and whispered in his ear,

“Tell me Robert, do you want me? Do you want me to fuck you?”

Robert wanted it, needed it, intensely, like a man lost in the desert needs water.

“Aaron.” Robert pleased his breath coming in short sharp pants from the onslaught coming from Aaron fingers.

Reaching for a condom off the nightstand with his free hand, Aaron opened the square foil package with his teeth not wanting to remove his fingers from Roberts arse just yet. He continued pumping his fingers into Robert until Robert pleaded again,

“Aaron!”

His name came out a raspy cry.

Aaron pulled his fingers from Robert and encircled his thumb and forefinger around the base of his cock holding it firm so he could roll on the latex sheath. Aaron gripped his cock tightly in one hand readying himself to enter Robert. The thumb of his other hand traced a wet path from the base of Roberts tailbone to the top of his hole and stretched it upwards.

Robert spread his legs wider as he felt the head of Aarons cock make contact.

Aaron pressed firmly against Robert causing him to tremble beneath him.

“You want this?” Aaron asked softly.

“Yes!” Robert breathed.

Aaron could feel the need radiating from Roberts body, it was driving him crazy.

“I’m gonna so slow and easy, it’s been a while for both of us and I want this to last.”

Aaron wanted to make Robert quiver with desire, to leave him knowing with all his heart that he was Aarons bottom and that only he could make he feel this good. Aaron moved his hips slowly forward, and watched as Roberts flesh began to surrender and surround his hard cock.

Robert cried out, he had wanted Aaron for so long and now he was finally taking him.

Despite the fact that Aaron wanted to start fucking Robert like a mad dog, he held off, allowing Robert to accommodate to him, instead he ran his hands up and down Roberts thighs.

It had been a while for Robert but as he felt Aarons hands caress his thighs he felt himself physically relax pulling more of Aarons cock into him.

Seeing his cock penetrate Roberts body even further sent a ripple of ecstasy through Aaron. He gave one final push as he felt Roberts resistance fall away and let out a satisfied sigh as he buried himself up to the hilt into Roberts warm grip. Aaron grasped Roberts waist, his hands on his hips and pulled him back onto his shaft, deepening their connection.

Robert let out a small groan as Aaron filled him up and throbbed deep inside him.

Aaron felt Roberts accelerated heartbeat pulsing around his cock and with his hands still on Roberts hips he slowly began pulling himself out, causing Robert to gasp.

Robert yearned to feel full again and moved his hips back readying himself for Aarons thrust but Aaron had other ideas. He went slowly, pushing in again inch by inch all the way in and then pulling back out again, equally as slowly until only the head of his engorged cock remained inside Robert.

“Come on Aaron I can take it,” Robert pleaded.

“Oh really?”

Anticipating Aarons inward thrust Robert pushed his arse back against Aaron, showing him he was ready.

Aaron groped around Robert for the bottle of lube as he continued the slow in and out motions. He squirted a glob onto his cock as it slid in, working the lube deeper into Robert, the moist smacking sound his cock was making turned him on even more and he couldn’t hold back. His body ached to fuck, harder, faster and he gave in to that hunger. Aaron grasped Robert by the shoulders, grunting with excitement as he sped up, each thrust harder than the last.

Roberts head was thrown back, his mouth gaping as he moaned. He had wanted Aaron to take him like this since they got back together but he had not been prepared for the intensity of his feelings. He felt Aarons strong arms encircle his chest as he drove himself full force into him, his sweat covered torso flat against his back. But there was something missing. He didn’t want to stop but he desperately wanted Aaron to fuck him, no to make love to him, face to face. To hold me and kiss him as their bodies slammed together.

“Aaron, Aaron, can we try something?” Robert asked a little timidly.

Aaron stopped thrusting as Robert craned his neck to look back at him.

“I want to look at you.” Robert continued.

Aaron pulled his cock out of Robert before he lifted him up so that they were both kneeling on the bed, Aarons front to Roberts back.

“Give me your hands.” Aaron demanded.

Robert lifted his hands and Aaron ran his hands down Roberts arms until they came to his bound wrists. He untied the white cord before turning him around and kissing each wrist in turn.

“That was good, but I have a feeling this will be better,” he smirked.

He pushed Robert back down to the bed.

“Now legs in the air,” he demanded once again.

Robert complied, lifting and spreading his legs to enclose around Aarons body as he shuffled forward coming to rest between Roberts open thighs.

Aaron placed his hands on Roberts inner thigh and pushed down. Aaron rested Roberts ankles on his shoulders and found his waiting arsehole with his forefinger. He teased Robert for a few minutes before Robert begged for more.

“Aaron make love to me please.”

Aaron positioned himself between Roberts stretched legs and slid into Robert, with ease this time. Robert sighed with pleasure as he felt himself filled with Aarons cock once more. Aaron began thrusting deep and slow, wanting to feel the tightness of Roberts inner resistance give way to his cock. The tightness with which Robert was gripping his cock and Roberts need for this, was driving him crazy. He grasped Robert at the waist and pulled the blonde boy towards him. Holding Roberts lower body up off the bed, Aaron was able to thrust more to his satisfaction, deeper and with more force.

Robert gripped with sheets with pleasure from Aarons thrusts. He wrapped his legs around Aaron and arched his back to accommodate Aarons increased speed.

Aaron gazed up at Robert to find him staring at him, his eyes intent, almost hypnotized. His breath was coming in shallow pants and Aaron felt Roberts hands travel up the sides of his thighs and come to rest on his thrusting arse.

Roberts gaze had not strayed from Aarons face, he loved watching Aaron when they made love, because this wasn’t just fucking to him now. Aaron was flushed, sweaty and Robert felt a strange sense of accomplishment in the grimaces he was making because of him, because of how good he was making him feel.

Aarons eyes hadn’t left Roberts and the two of them looked at each other as Aaron forcefully pushed as deep as he could go.

At that moment, for Robert, Aarons face, his eyes and the exquisite sensation of his hard cock hammering in and out of him, were the only things in the world. Robert wanted to close the distance between their mouths, so he cupped the back of Aarons neck, exerting slight pressure indicating to Aaron what he wanted.

“Kiss me.”

Looking down at Robert, Aaron could see that his hunger matched his own. He fell on top of him, weaving his fingers into Roberts damp hair and pulled his face towards his own. As their mouths finally met Aarons pace and force altered, slowing down to deepen their connection as they kissed. Aaron wanted to make this a night Robert would never forget so when he broke the kiss he made one final demand.

“Grab your cock Robert, I want to watch you, but don’t cum until I give you permission.”

Robert gripped himself and began stroking. As his hand slid the length of his cock and Aarons thrusts picked up pace again he knew he was close to the edge.

He stopped.

“Robert!” Aaron warned.

“I can’t do it Aaron, I’m too close.”

Aaron grunted and nodded, he knew exactly how he felt.

“Just keep yourself on the edge, I want you to cum with me.”

“But it feels so good.”

But following Aarons demands, Robert once again wrapped his long legs around Aarons thrusting hips and locking his gaze on Aarons he whimpered,

“I wanna make you cum baby,” using Aarons name from before, liking how it felt on his tongue.

Aaron moaned in response, he scooped Robert up roughly so their sweaty chests slapped together and kissed him passionately.

Grabbing hold of Aaron tightly, Robert bounced wildly on Aarons cock, trying to keep him as deep as possible.

Aaron roared with passion pushing Robert down flat on his back, pinning his arms as he drove hard into Roberts arse.

“Now, Robert, now!”

Robert grasped his painfully hard cock and jerked, the first shot landed in his hair it erupted with that much force, it dripped down onto his shoulder and Aaron lapped at it with his tongue. The next few loads landed on his chest and stomach before the remainder oozed onto his clenched fist.

Seeing Robert let go pushed Aaron over the edge.

“Robert!” he cried out as his thrusting because erratic and he lost himself in the heat, he threw his head back as a blazing orgasm racked his body.

He erupted inside Robert, flooding the condom with burst after burst of white sticky cum.

Spent and panting, Aaron let the weight of his body fall onto Robert.

Robert welcomed the hot heaviness of Aarons body on top of his, and wrapped his arms and legs around his exhausted lover. They lay side by side in a damp rumple of bedding.

Aaron slid his arm around Robert and pulled him in, resting Roberts face on his chest.

Robert snuggled against Aaron, he could hear his heartbeat and for the first time in a long time, he felt safe and content.

“It’s you Aaron.” he whispered, looking up at Aarons face.

“There never was a choice, not really, not since the day I kissed you in that layby.”

They both laughed at the memory.

“You are the only person that sees me and loves me for me. I still don’t know who I am but with you…..” he sits up and takes hold of Aarons hand.

“I feel right when I’m with you, we belong together Aaron and I’m ready to tell the world.”

“I love you Aaron Livesy.”

 _‘Finally’_ , was all Aaron thought before he replied,

“I love you Robert Sugden.”


End file.
